


Pratt Knots and Actual Prats

by GryfoTheGreat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliche, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryfoTheGreat/pseuds/GryfoTheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Men can’t tie ties, everyone knows that… except for Aomine Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pratt Knots and Actual Prats

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to basketballpoetsociety on Tumblr for Challenge No. 38: Cliches.

“Hrmph. Does it go…?” His fingers fumble with the knot. “This way?”

“No, Dai-chan.”Momoi stares at him accusingly, her perfectly manicured hand cradling her dusty pink cheek. Her other hand is drumming impatiently on the table.

“I- I can tie it!” His fingers are stuck in the knots of the blue scrap of material. Crap. How does he get out? What is it, a goddamn Gordian knot? He was aiming for a simple four-in-hand!

Though he can’t, he really can’t. What purpose do ties even serve? To keep your shirt together? He never ever wore them in school, and he wouldn’t be wearing one now if Momoi hadn’t worn him down with a constant stream of “But everyone’s gonna be wearing their best!” and “Most of them are wearing bowties and you won’t wear a tie!” and “DAI-CHAN YOU PROMISED TO STOP BEING LAZY” and eventually, silence.

This wasn’t normal silence, though. This was Momoi Silence™. Mostly it was similar to normal silence, but more… oppressive. Sort of suffocating.

For a girl that loved to talk, she sure could do silence very well.

“Uhhhhh… Let me try again. The only one that can beat me-“

“Is me, blah blah blah.” Momoi stands up in a single sinuous move, and in moments she is pressed right up against his chest, untangling his hands from the innocuous tie. “Look, if I don’t tie it we won’t be just late, we’ll be super duper high-school level late, and you know how Sei-chan gets…”

“Pissy?” Okay, he didn’t think that one through, but he isn’t very good at thinking when Momoi is  _right there_ , close enough for him to see the faint freckles hidden beneath her blusher.

She stamps on his foot, and he decides to shut up and just watch as she wraps the tie into a smooth know, one end looping and twisting over the other. It looks a lot more complicated than what he was aiming for. “It’s a Windsor knot,” she mumbles, as if reading his mind.

When she is done, she steps back to admire the perfectly plump knot with a dimple under it. Then, she steps forward-

And kisses the tip of his nose.

Crap, even his brain is blushing.

Momoi bounces back on her high heels and smiles, lips curling up like a kitten’s. “Shall we go?” she declares, holding her arm out to him.

He takes her arm mutely, and realises that tonight is going to be a long, long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the whole 'Aomine fails at ties' thing had been rattling around in my brain for a while, and then the BPS prompt came up and it just magically clicked.


End file.
